


Breath

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Fosse grim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Fosse grim According to Scandinavian mythology, Fosse grim was a water spirit that played enchanted songs on the violin, luring women and children to drown in lakes and streams.Read more: http://www.lenntech.com/water-mythology.htm#ixzz4eSTfRXf4





	Breath

Slowly walking around the abandoned fish house by the river y/n shinned her flashlight around looking for the missing children. There was seven missing children cases in the small town that she and the Winchester brothers were currently in. All of the children had gone missing within a few miles of the river over the past week. Seeing another light y/n looked over to see the two brothers pass by and look at her. Shaking her head to signal to them that she hadn't found the kids yet. When she felt someone grab her arm she gasped and turned ready to stab the person with her angel blade. When the person caught her wrist in their hand and the light shinned over their face she looked to see her fiance, Crowley. His face held a sly smirk and she gave him a groan as she pulled him along with her. "What are we doing luv?" he asked. "Something has taken seven kids over the past week, we think it's some kind of Scandinavian creature by the marks it's been leaving behind." y/n informed him as they looked around the dark warehouse. 

Getting to a hallway with doors on both sides they began opening them. y/n was busy looking over one room when she heard Crowley from behind her, "Oh bloody hell. Y/n I found them." the king of hell said. Turning to him she followed him into one of the rooms to see all seven kids huddled up together on the floor. Their lips blue from the cold and their hair and clothes wet. "No." she sobbed out thinking they were dead but saw as Crowley leaned down to touch them, "It's alright darling they're alive." he said making her let out a silent prayer. "We need to get them out of here or they will soon freeze, go get the boys." he told her as he lifted one of the children into his arms to carry them outside to the impala. 

One by one the four of you got all the children outside and covered in spare blankets and clothes. Crowley was busy making phone calls to an ambulance while Sam and Dean tried to keep the kids awake. Hearing a feather like tune y/n turned to look in the direction it was coming from. It was a beautiful sound and the huntress couldn't help from going towards the sweet melody. It was as if her feet were moving of their own accord. 

"Now you idiots!" Crowley yelled into the phone before hanging up. Looking around he saw the boys packing up their supplies but where was his y/n? Looking around the area he finally caught sight of her walking towards the end of a pier. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a pale green figure that resembled a man rose from the water. His glowing silver eyes met Crowley's before looking back towards y/n who was now in arms reach of him. Seeing the monster give a evil smile with his sharp teeth Crowley sucked in air. "Y/N! NO!" he yelled trying to stop his love, getting the attention of Sam and Dean. Shaking her head as Crowley's voice broke through the music she turned to look back at him when the monster grabbed her and pulled her into the black water. Sam and Dean were left in shock as they watched the monster grab their friend. Before they could register anything Crowley was running towards the dock. Without stopping he dove off the end of the pier after her. 

It felt like forever as the two brothers waited for anyone to show. "Come on!" Dean yelled going to jump in himself when Crowley emerged from the water holding y/n with one arm while he swam to the shore with the other. Pulling her onto the dirt bank he leaned down to listen and heard nothing. "NO!" the demon yelled. Getting to them Sam and Dean watched as the king began pushing on her chest. Bending down he blew air into her mouth. Still nothing happened, thirty more reps and two breaths later she still wasn't breathing. "BREATH! I WON'T LET YOU DROWN TOO!" Crowley yelled not caring for the tears rolling down his cheeks. Leaning down to give her air they all heard as she began gasping for air. Crowley was quick to roll her over as she began spitting up the water that had filled her lungs just moments before. Pulling her upper body into his lap Crowley stared down at her, stroking her wet hair with his hand. When her tired eyes met his he saw her smile. "Your suit's all messed up now you dork." she said in a hoarse voice. Shaking his head he kissed her forehead, "Damn the suit dove." Seeing her lips turning a pale blue and her body beginning to shiver he stood and lifted her into his arms. "Let's get you warm darling."he said before the two disappeared.


End file.
